Until very recently, the electronic computer has been an instrument of substantial size and substantial expense. However, there have been substantial technological advances relating to the miniaturization of electrical circuits. Due to this, computer units can be employed in the form of a calculator which weigh only a few ounces and can be easily held in a person's hand. Such computer units employ a digital read-out system which instantaneously displays the calculated value. Such calculators can perform numerous mathematical functions such as addition, subtraction, multiplication, division, percentages, plus other functions. Such handheld calculators employ a pushbutton control panel through which the input into the calculator is to be supplied. The calculations of such a calculator are extremely accurate and most such calculators will make calculations to the eighth decimal place. Some other calculators also include a memory unit wherein certain such figures may be stored for future use, if desired.
A further advantage of such calculators is that they are now readily available to the general public at an inexpensive price. The scope of use of this electronic handheld calculator is not fully exploited at the present time.
This invention relates to the expanding of this instrument beyond the general use as a calculator to become a distance measurer or a unit counter by incorporating such with an optical reading device. Previously, it has not been known to employ the use of a handheld calculator as a distance measurer or unit counter.